


Crushes

by AlexFreshly



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexFreshly/pseuds/AlexFreshly
Summary: Wolfgang desde pequeño que ha sido una persona que siente mucho, aquí un pequeño repaso de las personas a las que ha querido en algún punto cuando estaba vivo.





	Crushes

Su primer enamoramiento fue con una niñera cuando él tenía 7 años, era una adolescente con un corazón amable y puro. El pequeño Wolfgang siempre sentía cosas graciosas en su estómago, pecho y en la planta de los pies cuando la veía, una sensación que se le haría muy conocida en su vida y en la siguiente.   
  
  
Wolfgang tenía 13 años cuando sus amigos comenzaron a molestarlo. Todo empezó por una chica linda de su clase, Wolfgang era incapaz de quitarle la mirada de encima, hipnotizado por sus movimientos y sus bellos ojos verdes. Claro que esto no paso desapercibido, sus amigos de inmediato lo rodearon y le dijeron que la invitará a salir luego de la escuela, a lo que Wolfgang los ignoró.

Pensaron que fue por timidez, así que dejaron el tema tranquilo por varios días. Wolfgang siguió observando a la chica a dos sillas de la suya hasta que dos de sus amigos se cansaron e intentaron que él con la niña se juntaran, a lo que Wolfgang se negó rotundamente causando el enfado de sus amigos, lo llamaron cobarde, que le creciera un par de huevos. Wolfgang no le veía sentido ¿Y qué si nunca le dirigiría la palabra a la chica linda de su clase? Él estaba bastante satisfecho con sólo mirarla, su corazón daba un salto cuando ella estaba atenta a la clase, completamente fuera de su alcance por su propia decisión.

Meses después conoció a una chica muy audaz que se unió a su grupo de amigos, la única chica del grupo, de inmediato cayó enamorado de ella. Su revoltosa y valiente actitud rodearon el corazón de Wolfgang con un agarre atrevido bien recibido.

Nunca pasaron más allá de la amistad. Wolfgang estaba contento con su relación.

A los 15 se enamoró de nuevo, de un chico del equipo de natación. Los dedos de sus pies se retorcían cuando lo veía nadar, sin poder evitar mirar el cuerpo mojado del muchacho. Más tarde en la noche por primera vez se tocó.

Él y el chico hablaron, de inmediato la actitud del chico de natación no le fue tan de su agrado, por lo que lo comenzó a molestar y su relación fue de odio, pero Wolfgang estaba contento, con el corazón latiendo rápido cuando lo veía en los pasillos, ansiando un encuentro para que sus personalidades chocarán y poder interactuar con él. Estaba contento con su relación.

A los 16 se enamoró de su jefe, un hombre mayor que había perdido a su esposa e hija, que lo encontró a él, a Wolfgang robando carteras de señoras y le dio una oportunidad de unirse a un grupo de idiotas que seguían sus órdenes.

Sin duda quedó impresionado cuando al robar las carteras de las señoras, sin que estás se dieran cuenta, Wolfgang escalaba los edificios como si tuviera algo en las manos, un chico parkour natural. Eso de inmediato le gano un puesto en aquel grupo.

Alojamiento, comida y promesas de fortunas es lo que le dio, y Wolfgang se sintió cuidado, claro que tenía que esforzarse por ello, pero era lo de menos.

A los 17 el amor por su jefe murió, se sentó con el corazón roto como los vidrios de aquella ventana que atravesó con el policía del segundo al primer piso, con ambas manos en su nuca para estar en una posición vulnerable ante las muchas armas que apuntaban a su persona.   
  
  
Lo abandonaron para salvarse ellos.

Estuvo en un juicio y salió libre a los meses después. Necesitaba dinero así que volvió a robar pasando desapercibido.

A los 18 se volvió a enamorar. Pasaba por al frente de una florería y lo que vio dentro fue a un ángel, era hermosa, con los brazos hasta el codo manchados de barro y esos ojos a pesar de ser grises brillaban de felicidad, y su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que beso su pecho con sólo verla.   
  
  
Dejó de respirar y se sintió tan desorientado que huyó rápido de ahí.

Al día siguiente entró a comprar una flor.

Al día siguiente entró a comprar un ramo.   
  
  
Al día siguiente compró dos ramos y la chica le dijo “Que persona más afortunada debe ser si tres días seguidos le regalas una flor, un ramo y ahora dos ramos”.   
  
  
El corazón de Wolfgang dio un vuelco, ella lo había notado. Su voz era melodiosa, se preguntó cómo puede una voz acariciar la audición, pero ella fue capaz de hacer eso.

“La persona más afortunada es el que le está comprando dos ramos”.

Más tarde cuando la chica cerraba la florería encontró los dos ramos que Wolfgang le había comprado con una nota, al abrirla decía “Para un ángel. Del chico más afortunado.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, este pequeño escrito fue hecho para indagar más en el modo de actuar y pensar sobre el amor de Wolfgang, un oc mío.


End file.
